


memorabilia

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Good times, Happy birthday Chi~!, Joshua in a leather jacket is needed more, M/M, Multi, No I am not going to bias Joshua, Old memories, People get D R U N K, Polyamory, Pupgyu gets lost (again), Reminiscing, Scrapbooks, This is a belated bday present for one of my besties, University, University parties, Writer!JeonWonwoo, cute boyfriends, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: whilst hoping that motivation will hit him, wonwoo drags his boyfriends to a craft store to have a snoop around.they left with a scrapbook, and they decide to take a trip down memory lane.





	memorabilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupoxic/gifts).



> THIS IS LIKE THREE DAYS LATE BUT YOU TOLD ME NOT TO RUSH SO HERE I AM NOT RUSHING  
> BUT HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY BRO
> 
> hopefully you like this and so does everyone on ao3 :3
> 
> enjoy!

mingyu had spent too much time on pinterest.

 

endless hours of scrolling through aesthetic mood boards, couples tattoos (in which he would have to split into three himself), and of course - arts and crafts. all the pretty colours dancing about his computer screen (minus the blue rays radiating from the laptop that kept him up until 4 am each and every night) entranced him, and also inspired him. despite the lankiness that his boyfriends always teased him for, mingyu was particularly good with his fingers when it came down to arts and crafts, and he’s always wanted to express that passion with the loves of his life.

 

today was the day.

 

wonwoo was always desperate for inspiration, seeing as being a published author meant that the continuous flow of books had to be consistent in order for him to receive a decent pay in royalties. his characters always had a certain quirk in them, making them unique to just his books. firstly, they were almost always polyamorous, and that was because he aimed to make it a norm in the creative writing world. secondly, there was always a trait in his characters that he took from his boyfriends in order for him to be even more in love with the story that he’s crafting. in fact, in his most popular book, one of the main character’s had a pair of cat eyes, looking as if he was wearing eyeliner, to match jisoo’s stunning eyes that sometimes he was insecure about; and the other main character sported a little, pointed canine tooth, reminding wonwoo of mingyu’s tooth that for some reason drove him wild. last but not least, wonwoo wanted each character or each world to have a certain aspect in them other than the above points which made them trademark jeon wonwoo ideas.

 

which is why wonwoo dragged both mingyu and jisoo to a crafts store.

which is why mingyu became lost within the shop, forgetting about the original intention of visiting.

 

“wonwoo, i know it’s trending right now, but what can a character in a dystopian universe honestly do with some cloud slime?” jisoo asked, tugging his leather jacket across his torso as he strolled by wonwoo’s side. mingyu had scurried off into the depths of the craft shop the minute they wandered into it, leaving the remaining pair half searching for inspiration for the author, and half searching for the lost puppy they called their boyfriend.

 

“they could throw balloon bombs with liquid detergent in them…” the writer suggested, pausing for a minute as jisoo quirked his eyebrow. “...no you’re right, that’s a terrible idea.”

 

“i know that you’re trying to be original - and i knowledge that. but, you need to think of something practical as well, wonie.” grabbing ahold of wonwoo’s pale wrist, jisoo tugged his boyfriend across the store, his eyes trying to focus on all the abnormally tall boys in the hopes that one of them is mingyu.

 

although, jisoo trying to scavenge for mingyu would be a difficult task due to the height difference, so wonwoo allowed jisoo’s mind to wander in order to discover a breakthrough in character development. whilst he was doing that, wonwoo kept an eye out for the nest of tawny hair that would rest upon the tree of a man, and thinking about the height difference made the writer realise how small jisoo was compared to the younger pair. a petite mouse compared to two lanky giraffes, jisoo would always be the middleman when it came to hugs, or sleeping, or walking, because the taller two felt obliged to protect him and his small figure.

 

(but jisoo didn’t usually like to mention that fact, as he always acted like a big tough guy with his leather jacket and soft, silky ebony hair, notwithstanding the adorable personality he really had that would only really show when he was out and about with his boyfriends)

 

wonwoo was soon stopped as the shorter boy found his treasure trove, and it wasn’t too long after that jisoo picked his weapon of choice.

 

a pack of air-dry clay was being juggled in front of the man with glasses, who pushed said spectacles up to the bridge of his nose in order to see what jisoo’s expressions seemed to scream about it.

 

the amazement on jisoo’s face lightened up the entirety of the shop floor, and wonwoo wouldn’t be surprised if it led mingyu back to them. his grin was one thing, the artificial light bouncing off of his flossed teeth and glistening brighter than the sun that wonwoo would lay under in the summer heat, sand being kicked over his body by his younger cousins, and the waves massaging his feet. jisoo never wore any makeup, but the way his cheekbones left wonwoo even blinder, and his honey-glazed skin was deserted of acne in order to rebound any light waves, and his eyes. oh, wonwoo and mingyu could both speak a shakespearean soliloquy about jisoo’s eyes, and how astronomers would study the stars in his eyes in order to tell wonders about the world. jisoo was a star, in their eyes, as he always guided them both through all the troubles that would occur in the rollercoaster that was their life.

 

“how about a character that moulds weapons out of the clay he uses to sculpt?” with the rope of his words tied around wonwoo’s waist, jisoo pulled the younger boy back into reality, still seeming so modish and stunning despite not being in wonwoo’s lost daze. the older boy didn’t necessarily need to say anything in order for the latter to know that he thought it was a brilliant idea, for his charming face expressed it all.

 

“yeah...yeah that’s a great idea!” hurriedly, wonwoo placed the clay into the basket, rushing past jisoo in order to avoid the blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck like the flu during winter.

 

his only object now was to find mingyu, which shouldn’t be necessarily hard, seeing as mingyu happens to be a six-foot giant - a clingy one, in fact. it was as easy as spotting a tree in the middle of a wheat field, and honestly, wonwoo expected mingyu to come running over to them both, wrapping them in a hug that was warmer than a fleece coat near a winter fire. but as they turned the corner, they saw the youngest male staring at a certain shelf on the wall, his mind taking him away from the fact that both wonwoo and jisoo had now grabbed ahold of either arm, rubbing their moisturised fingers against the rough dorsum of his hand. mingyu seemed unfazed by the action. jisoo couldn’t tell whether that was because he had lost his head at that moment, or whether he was just used to the action.

 

“mingyu-ah!” sang jisoo, trying to get the boy’s attention (he even pinched the youngest’s cheeks!). “what are you looking at, baby~?”

 

there was a slight pause, the quivering of mingyu’s lip as he tried to formulate a sentence left his boyfriends in deep anticipation.

 

“we need this.”

 

“need what?”

 

“this.” mingyu reached out for a certain book, with blank pages enclosed within the rings that bound everything together, a cedar shaded cover left blank in order for their imaginations to explode onto the canvas. other books of its type gave prompts as to what could be its contents, or started the creative journey by decorating the front cover for you, but it put them - especially mingyu - off of the idea. if they wanted to do something like this, they would have to have full creative reign over the sum of the project. the sturdy exterior, the soft interior, it was absolutely perfect, and all those nights browsing through pinterest were finally paying off in mingyu’s head. he could already picture the drawings, the messages, the memorabilia, the photos…

 

“you want a scrapbook?” wonwoo didn’t oppose the idea, because he knew the younger boy’s internet history was filled with posts on the related topic. but, it just happened to be at such a random time when mingyu decided to point it out, that it caught wonwoo off guard.

 

“it would be cute.”

 

pausing for a short second, the second-eldest and financial-savvy boyfriend of the trio had to figure out whether they could afford such a project, because then mingyu would want to buy washi tape and other materials to complement the memories to be enclosed between the covers, and jisoo will end up finding an extravagantly priced item that has to be a part of the collection for no exact reason. but, the sparkling smile from jisoo settled his nerves slightly, and as he looked up to mingyu, he spotted those million dollar puppy eyes that could persuade an entire nation - obviously, it once again threw wonwoo off the beaten track and into mingyu’s lane.

 

anyways, they needed some sort of fun to fill up their time with. they were starting to get bored of the majority of activities they would complete day after day.

 

wonwoo just needed to think of it as a romantic break.

 

“...okay then.”

 

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

 

scents that had become familiarised in the household revolved around mingyu as the three of them settled themselves down on the juniper couch, his heart instantly calming itself down from the rush of adrenaline that he somehow received from heaving bags of clay and scrapbook materials home. the warm aroma from jisoo’s half full coffee cup was identified first, a spark of heat relaxing all of his muscles as he began used to the scent. it left mingyu reminiscing in the days where jisoo could linger on his lips, the caffeine coating his mouth giving mingyu a wake-up call as he decided to allow his tongue to roam free in the kiss. it was a reminder that in fact, he was awake, and that none of this was a hazy dream. jisoo and wonwoo were all his, and that’s all that mattered. the other smell that seemed to somehow compliment the other was the soothing lavender mist wonwoo happened to be addicted to at that point in time, a trail of the particles connecting any person to the giggly wonwoo, no matter where he happened to be. it was almost as if he bathed in the flowers, yet mingyu would never complain, because not only did the smell put him at ease when he was in wonwoo’s arms, but wonwoo’s gorgeous grin that made his nose crease up and his eyes curve upwards like lips.

 

jisoo had settled himself in the middle, seeing as he was significantly shorter than the other two, and the scrapbook was being fought over above his lap - mingyu was frustrated over the placement of a piece of tape, and wonwoo was trying to add a new message to the page. being the eldest, jisoo felt as if he had some authority over what happened in the apartment, so he started to stroke both of their forearms - usually a sign that he wanted some sort of attention for a specific reason. of course, they both compiled, focusing all concentration on the glowing boy between them.

 

“guys, we don’t have a lot of time left in the day, so if we want to get this finished before someone passes out for the night, we need to work together.” straightening his back, jisoo put on the leader badge in this situation, gingerly picking up a new polaroid to plaster onto the biodegradable pages. howbeit, the eldest couldn’t help but release a soft chortle when he noticed what memory the photo decided to hold. mingyu became curious, leaning over to pick up on what jisoo was enjoying to look at - which became obvious with one glance.

 

“i remember this night!” the youngest exclaimed, jumping like an excited puppy. “that’s when wonwoo cried when leonardo dicaprio drowned in the titanic film, right?”

 

“i didn’t cry!” with an embarrassed blush dispersed around his cheeks like wildfire, wonwoo pushed the thought towards a false accusation in his head, yet he knew he was just lying to himself. “i just had something in my eye…”

 

both mingyu and jisoo noticed the unsteadiness of his eye movements, and how wonwoo’s last word was drained and dragged out as if he was almost ashamed of it. but the black-haired boy purred against the writer’s shoulder, reassuring him that they didn’t mind the truth - hell, wonwoo crying about something he was passionate about was absolutely precious, and nothing but love and affection would be given from his boyfriends in order to return him to his normal state. they were all guilty of crying over leonardo dicaprio at some point in their life (every person finds a reason to cry over leonardo dicaprio), and wonwoo happened to break amongst those he loved. a couple of hugs and a mug of mingyu’s infamous hot chocolate later, and wonwoo was restored to his usual self that the other pair fell for in the first place.

 

they stuck the polaroid in the top right corner, the page splattered with different hues of blue in order to represent not only the sea where leo drowned, but the ocean that kept their relationship afloat, in the hopes of not coming across a spontaneous iceberg. in jisoo’s neat calligraphy, a certain song lyric stood centre stage around the other materials: 

 

_ ‘you’re here, there’s nothing i fear’ _

 

“what about the day that jisoo got his first leather jacket?” a smirk peaked on wonwoo’s cheeks, a polaroid of a cringe-worthy jisoo dangling between his fingertips. that was taken at a point in the eldest’s life where he thought that friends and grades could bring you popularity, and that no one truly cared about whether you were wearing a leather jacket in summer, or a zombie costume in april. now, it’s something he widely regrets.

 

the boy buried his face into mingyu’s chest in complete embarrassment, the younger brushing the crown of hair upon jisoo’s head with his dainty fingers, chuckling at the endearing, blushing boy. jisoo was too adorable for the younger pair’s hearts to comprehend, and every miniscule action that he performed to let everyone - or no one - know that they were his left both mingyu and wonwoo melted into a rain puddle, the sunshine of his innocent grin leaving the younger pair in need of solar eclipse glasses. the modern world would definitely call them ‘whipped’ for hong jisoo.

 

as jisoo tried to hide away in mingyu’s bicep, wonwoo stuck down the photo with deer washi tape, an accurate representation of jisoo in the form of a sticky adhesive. mingyu wrote about how incredibly hot the room felt when the american boy stepped out of the changing rooms, adorned in faux leather that was too overpriced for his liking, and how wonwoo immediately pulled out his wallet once his eyes settled on the stunning figure of their boyfriend.

 

the time flew like the bluebirds singing outside their window, their tune slowly being drowned out as a memory of an overnight meme session that lasted until seven in the morning led jisoo to begin playing rick astley’s greatest hit, ‘never gonna give you up’. acrylic paints were staining the cream carpet beneath them ( _“mingyu, you clutz!”; “okay that was not my fault jisoo jogged me-”; “you are not dragging me into your mess.”_ ), and someone almost consumed craft substances instead of a cold glass of milk ( _“wonwoo, why in the lord’s name would you put craft glue in a plastic cup, next to my drink?”; “_ i _don’t know, easy access?”; “and you two say_ i’m _the stupid one here.”_ ). but, the trio uncovered so many memories that had been locked away in tupperware boxes, and it felt nice to reminisce in beautiful moments with the ones that they were happy to spend their lives with. like the time where wonwoo bought the other two ice cream on their first date, seeing as it was the hottest day of the year, and they both immediately hugged the university emo (at the time) and almost suffocated him to death, because they were definitely keeping him because of this event. like the time where jeonghan bought jisoo liquid lipsticks for his birthday, and mingyu started to make it seem as if the lipsticks were making out (which then led to all three of them having a heated makeout session with said lipsticks on, and led to mingyu spilling a nude lipstick over wonwoo’s favourite shirt). like the time wonwoo was in a deep writer’s block, and he spent the entirety of his tuesday afternoon developing an idiotic plot based off of jeonghan and seungcheol’s domestic relationship which ended in a hanahaki universe and a child who was soon to become a teen mother (who happened to be named after jisoo’s favourite song by maroon 5).

 

so many laughs spread, so many tears shed, so many moments shared. these last few years together have been the best of their lives, and now they can’t imagine a past, present, or future without the other two locked into their hearts.

 

mingyu pulled out the final photo, as if it were a lucky dip despite there being no more left, and gasped when he noticed what the event was.

 

“what is it?” jisoo turned away from finishing his glitter border on the latest page of the scrapbook, wonwoo following in suit and tearing his eyes away from the paper as well.

 

a soft smile idled on mingyu’s lips, his hands shaking a little with the precious picture laying in between the pads of his fingertips. “it was when we first met, back at jeonghan’s halloween party.”

 

a flashback was envisioned, where a group of thirteen individuals were gathered around a table drowning in soju, laughing from nothing in particular (oh, the joys of being intoxicated). jisoo happened to be a new addition to the group, introduced by jeonghan and his boyfriend - read: slave at some points - seungcheol to the rambunctious friendship circle. before meeting the pair that he never knew would change his life for the better, jisoo was quiet, awkward, introverted, and some people preferred it that way. jisoo definitely did. it got him into less trouble and fewer situations that he knew he would regret at a later date. but, jeonghan obviously didn’t intend to leave jisoo in the shadows, and began asking ‘never have i ever’ questions that were clearly directed at him.

 

_ “never have i ever had my first kiss.” jisoo’s five fingers remained up. _

 

_ “never have i ever gotten laid before.” jisoo’s five fingers remained up. _

 

_" never have i ever wanted to kiss someone that i’ve never met before.” jisoo’s first digit was lowered, and he glared daggers at jeonghan, who burst into drunken giggles._

 

_ “never have i ever wanted to kiss two people that i’ve never met before.” jisoo’s second finger was lowered, and he was becoming annoyed. two boys that he was silently pining on from afar were in the room, and it was becoming crystal clear that jeonghan was trying to set jisoo up, and it was becoming crystal clear that jisoo was ready to leave. _

 

_ “never have i ever gotten jealous of two people in this room.” _

 

_" never have i ever wanted to kiss two people in this room.”_

 

_ jisoo began to brainstorm ways to dig underground with just a plastic spoon from the chilli con carne soonyoung tried to make for dinner, as he hugged his knees and was left with one sole finger raised. although he couldn’t see it - nor did he want to see it - he knew all the attention was on him, and him alone. _

 

_ “never have i ever wanted to kiss mingyu and wonwoo.” _

 

_ out of the room jisoo had stormed, giving all of jeonghan’s calls of apology the cold shoulder as he rushed to the bathroom - well, more like stumbled. the alcohol was playing with his brain, his nerves telling his muscles to move in the wrong direction which left him scrambling up the walls of jeonghan’s house in the hopes of reaching the bathroom before he pukes. _

 

_ at the worst moment in his lifetime, not only did he throw up his insides onto the corridor floorboards, but he did it in front of his two ultimate crushes, who happened to come looking for him in order to apologise on wasted jeonghan’s behalf. _

 

_ "i think we caught you at a bad time,” the fuzzy yet visually taller man rubbed jisoo’s shoulder, crouching down beside him with the other male following in suit. “but we realise that jeonghan shouldn’t have outed you like that, it’s not fair on you.” _

 

_ “thanks,” he tried to chuckle in response, yet all he could feel leave his throat was more bile and chilli con carne from his stomach, collapsing on the floor as his knees and arms gave up on him. all he could remember afterwards was his head colliding with the floor and black clogging up his vision until the morning hangover hit him. _

 

_ ‘what a great introduction, hong jisoo. you throw up in front of them, and you left them with no choice but for them to take you home with them- wait what.’ _

 

_ it was then when he released that two sets of arms had stitched themselves together around jisoo’s waist, and when he tried to wiggle away, the strong muscles of the other two men held him down again. _

 

_“maybe that party wasn’t so bad after all.”_ jisoo was the first to bring them back to reality, all three of them zoning out to remember that mess of a party that jeonghan had hosted (jeonghan was never really a great host anyway, but he was more or less the only person who offered to do so). “i mean, although it was one of the worst nights of my entire life, it still brought me to you too, and i couldn’t be any more grateful.”

 

“hong joshua jisoo you better stop with that cringy cuteness before i actually spontaneously combust with affection for you.” lightly punching the older boy, mingyu chuckled as he spoke, the husky tone of voice that he sported which jisoo adored more than anything (other than wonwoo’s, of course) being loud and clear. the arm that slithered around jisoo’s waist and squeezed the opposite hip alerted jisoo that wonwoo felt the exact same way as the other.

 

then, with a couple strips of washi tape from mingyu, a message written in glitter gel by wonwoo, and an accurate (close enough) drawing of the key scene by jisoo, the final page of the scrapbook was completed, with the time being around three in the morning for the three of them. the title of the page was decided amongst them, and was neatly written in the middle of the page.

 

' _where it all began.’_

 

“thank you, babes, for these past few years.” wonwoo closed the scrapbook and concluded, noticing the word ‘memorabilia’ spelt out in adhesive stickers on the cover. “i don’t know where i would be without you both.”

 

“you’d be a broke writer with a heart colder than antarctica.”

 

“way to ruin the mood, mingyu.”

 

“but you still won’t leave us ever, will you wonie? promise you’ll stay with us forever?” those million dollar puppy eyes were flashed again at wonwoo by the youngest, and that sparkling smile was settled on the eldest’s face, directed at wonwoo as well. at that point, wonwoo knew that he wanted to spend a lifetime (and maybe more) with mingyu and jisoo.

 

“...okay then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the majority of memories that gyuwonshua shared were based off of things me and chi (lupoxic) have done (we didn't get drunk and throw up, and we didn't dress joshua up in a leather jacket. but hey pledis can you sort him out with one plz thxs)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
